


Sad Songs

by Bluhungryshrk



Series: WWE Fics [18]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, im just gay and soft, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluhungryshrk/pseuds/Bluhungryshrk
Summary: Even though they may go through struggles and hardships, something that every couple goes through, as long as Daniel is by his side, he feels like he can take on the world.





	Sad Songs

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song [ Sad Songs by Kyd the Band>](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxrJVkr0_EI)

The stars in the sky shimmered and gleamed so beautifully that Daniel could only stare in open-mouthed awe, he heard a chuckle beside and turned his head to look at the man beside him.

"What's so funny?" Daniel asked, with a little giggle of his own.

"Your face, I didn't think that you'd be so interested in the stars," Elias said, turning his attention back to the sky.

"I mean the stars are cool, but being here with you is cooler."

Elias laughed at that, "Daniel Bryan, you really are a cheesy romantic, aren't you?"

"Only for you."

Elias can't help his smile, the night is perfect, laying on top of their car, Daniel's head resting delicately on his outstretched arm, cheesy love songs playing on the radio.

He can't think of any other place that he'd rather be.

He could really just spend hours and hours staring, not at the stars, but at Daniel, the way that his expressions change with every minute that passes by. How his eyes go wide with excitement and his pupils blow out so wide that you can barely see the blue irises.

Being with Daniel makes him forget all the wrong in the world, being with Daniel makes him feel complete, it makes him feel like he can truly be someone. He doesn't know how to explain his demons, but with Daniel, it's like they're not even there.

Daniel is the one who he wants to spend all his romantic moments with. He wants to see Daniel wearing his sweater, huddled against him as the snow drizzles down. He wants to be the one who Daniel wakes up next to, the one who Daniel misses on the days without him. He wants to sing Daniel sad songs and hopes that he sings along.

Daniel, not-so-subtly, shifts closer to him, and even though it is a cold night, the warmth that Daniel radiates is so comforting that Elias could bask in it forever.

And while Elias is the jet black mood ring, Daniel is the brightest hues you could ever imagine, painting the world in vivid beautiful colours, adding beauty to the world that craved it.

Being with Daniel makes him realise that he can't really find the silver lining, because it seems that all he wants to do is get lost with Daniel.

Daniel suddenly gasps with excitement, pointing eagerly at a shooting star, "look at that one! It's so pretty."

"It really is," Elias says, but he's not looking at the star: he's gazing directly at Daniel, from the way that his mouth it tipped upwards in a never-ending smile, to the way that his eyes shine so brightly in the moon's reflection, making even the sun jealous.

Daniel glances at him, a smile still on his face, "you're not even looking."

"Kinda hard when I'm distracted."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it's kinda hard when I'm laying next to the most beautiful man in the world."

Daniel just chuckles turning his head to look at Elias, "who's the cheesy romantic now?"

"You got me there."

They both laugh at that, and Daniel turns over to lie on his side, facing Elias, placing his hand on the broad expanse of Elias' chest. He lets out a soft, contented, hum when Daniel starts rubbing soothing circles into his chest, and Daniel lets out another soft giggle.  
  
"I thought you were meant to be looking at the stars," Elias states, even though he definitely did not mind being the centre of attention of those beautiful eyes.

"You got me thinking about a beautiful man."

"Oh yeah, who is it?" Elias said with a smirk.

"You know who it is," Daniel said, leaning up to kiss Elias.

Elias met him halfway, placing one hand on Daniel's waist, as their lips connected. Daniel's hand on Elias' chest changed to a clenched fist as Daniel held on to the front of his shirt, just like he didn't want to let go just yet.

Elias smirks into the kiss, every second of it is pure bliss as the seconds steadily tick by. Elias' hand slides round to Daniel's back, and soon enough, Elias is rolling them over, Daniel on his back, a red tinge to his cheeks as he pants slightly. Elias hovers over Daniel, taking in the pure beauty of the man underneath him, smoothing his hands down Daniel's sides as he reconnects their lips.

Daniel makes a noise at the back of his throat, as his arms come up to wrap loosely around Elias' neck. They only break apart when the absence of oxygen is too much to ignore, and Elias rests his forehead on Daniel's, a hand coming up to grasp the back of Daniel's neck, his thumb ghosting over Daniel's bottom lip.

Daniel finds that Elias' eyes are infinitely prettier than the stars could ever be, and Daniel can only whisper, "god I love you so much."

Elias just smiles, but this smile is unlike all the others because this smile is so genuine that Daniel finds himself lost in the ethereal look that Elias just radiates.

"I love you too."

And with that, Elias leans down, pressing their lips together in a kiss so soft, that Daniel shivers at the feeling, their lips just brushing over each others.

 

  
It's past 3 am when Daniel finds his head on Elias' lap, looking up at the stars, Elias' hand in his hair, playing with the soft hairs absentmindedly.

And Elias finds himself feeling something that he's never felt before, he just wants to be with Daniel, he just wants to hear the sweetness of his voice in the morning, he wants to feel Daniel's smooth hands on his, he wants to see Daniel's effervescent eyes as they shine and glimmer. He just wants Daniel.

"You ever just wanna run away with me?" Elias abruptly says, placing his hand on Daniel's stomach as Daniel looks up at him, a confused smile on his face.

"Of course."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're the love of my life," Daniel says, and Elias can still see Daniel's smile, even if it's upside down.

Elias has his own smile on his face, it's kind of hard not to when you the person you love most in the world is resting his head in your lap, "love of your life, huh? I like how that sounds."

Daniel places his hand on top of Elias' and gently brushes his thumb over Elias' knuckles and Elias thanked whatever deity he must have pleased to be lucky enough to have Daniel Bryan in his life, because even though they may go through struggles and hardships, something that every couple goes through, as long as Daniel is by his side, he feels like he can take on the world.


End file.
